criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Talks Machina Episode 67
| Image = TM_67.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Travis Willingham, Brian Wayne Foster, and the dakimakura of Matthew Mercer recreating Pietà, alongside Matthew Mercer. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 67 | GnSNum = C2E19a | Airdate = 2018-05-22 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 1:21:20 | VOD = https://youtu.be/cDmc_RjHhG0 | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the sixty-seventh episode of Talks Machina. Travis and Matt discuss with host Brian Wayne Foster. Synopsis * @CubeIsHorse: For Matt: How is the Jester accent coming along? * Katie Nicholson: For Travis: Rather than smashing in faces, you have now become the face of the party. What mindset do you put yourself in to maintain that position? * Tymorrowland: Matt: What would have happened if Fjord/Travis wasn't as lucky as he was and lost the gamble with Gentleman? * @Conor5678: For Travis: Your voice change when you speak to your patron is a strong hint that Fjord may be hiding the biggest backstory secrets of all. How do you feel seeing everyone else's dirty laundry as no one seems to be even remotely aware of Fjord's hidden depths? * @marsmalady: Matt: Why did you include the fight scene in the Leaky Tap, and how did you expect the players to react? Was it supposed to just be flavor? * @alostlibrary: For Matt: Were you expecting the (friendly) fight between Beau and Jester? What were your thoughts as it was happening? * Zed3141: Travis: Fjord seemed hesitant about accepting both contracts from the gentleman, does he think it is too much for the Nein? * Gif of the Week: Teleprari aka @wevecometohug's gif of the stapled vs. steepled moment. * KyleWithAnN: Matt: Did you have any expectations as to whether the Mighty Nein would take the Lawmaster's offer or one of the Gentleman's missions? Did you have any other story hooks prepared in case they wanted to skip town altogether? * @BaconQueenVern: Travis: is Fjord relieved that he doesn't have to go back to the Menagerie Coast? * Sarah Russell: Throwback Q for Matt: What did you think when Fjord vored the sword? Did you mean for him to take it so literally? * YoWhatUpImAQuestion: Travis: does Fgord regret setting the precedent that he is now expected to deepthroat his weapon every time he gets a new one? Will this affect how readily he decides to pick up new weapons in the future? * @SaraFedor: Matt: Was there anything actually in the orc's house? Travis: why didn't you go in the orc's house? * @tomp115: Q for all: What were your thoughts on the modern literature tactic by Nott and Caleb? And, what did you think on Jester's reaction to it? * Jeni Hellum: For Matt: When you had a party composed partially of goblins attack the M9, were you angling or at least hoping for some Nott lore drop? * Fanart of the Week: Rebecca Snowden aka @bananacandytho's picture of Yasha fighting with her Necrotic Shroud. * @eclecticmsella: Travis, how does Fjord feel about hearing more about Nott's backstory? * Wahlbreaker: Matt: How have the players surprised you with handling and/or coming out with their backstory, if at all? * @chroms_thotties: To Travis: How does Fjord feel about Nott and her insecurities seeing as Fjord is also uncomfortable with his half-orc heritage? Does he see her as a kindred spirit? * @mongward: To Matt: it's been bothering me since the Victory Pit. There were some well-educated casters in the audience. Could any of them tell that M9 were using unusual magic (Blood Hunter, warlock, the Traveller's cleric, Aasimar)? * Cthulhulegobrick: Travis: Did you watch the scene Liam kicked you out for? How do you feel about it in retrospect? * BrainBlowX: Matt: In light of recent reveals, what are your thoughts on traditionally "all-evil" races in D&D? Is there a line you draw as a storyteller on this aspect? * @metzger_katie: To Travis: What would be worse, a shopping or a library episode? * #thankmyguests: Backstory Stalling-man, Ogres Smell The Worst Sir, and I'm your host, Arsequeef's Soft Serve Talks Machina Foams at the Mouth Quotations * Brian: "All I took out of that is Fjord is a submissive." * Matt: "Pact of the Bottom." Brian: "A memoir." * Matt: "Everything with him is very much a power dynamic game and trying to read whoever he's talking with, that's how he got where he is today." * Matt: "As a dungeon master, one of the greatest gifts a player can give you is freedom in your backstory." * Matt: "I didn't, actually. But I didn't! It was one of those things—and I like setting up choices in the game that are open to interpretation. Especially when it comes to powers that aren't fully understood. Cause then it lets the player choose more of the direction where it goes from there. For that, I was leaving it open—I thought in my head that might be a possibility? But I don't know where it's gonna go. There are many different ways he could have taken it or completely denied it and it would have gone a different way." Brian: "Lots of different holes he could have taken it to." Matt: "Yeah, a lot of paths to choose." Travis: "Listen, it's like an inkblot test, alright? I just like swallowing swords." Matt: "So yeah. I wasn't expecting that, I thought it was a somewhat possibility, and I was intrigued and excited that that was the choice that he made." Travis: "I'LL TRY SOMETHING ELSE NEXT TIME, OK?! I'm gonna try something else." Brian: "Yeah, whenever Matt says 'I found that to be a bold character choice,' you know what he's really saying." Matt: "No! It led to some great art and a great visual. Outside of the internet always fetishizing anything we do that can be remotely put into that area, it made for a really cool visual and a really cool story." * Brian: "Deep Thrjoat" * Travis: "That was actually the first thing I asked Matt after the episode, like 'Was it open to interpretation?' And he goes 'Uh-huh.' And I was like ‘Right, so if there’s like a mace...' And he goes '*shrug*'." * Travis: "Can you turn your giant eye real fast?" * Matt: "It’s fun to have secrets and hidden information, but in short bursts." * Travis: "I didn't think there was any hell deeper or hotter than shopping until I went to the FUCKING library with Caleb. Holy shit!" External Links * eponymous-rose's summary of , including After Dark. References Art: